


Your dick does what?

by PastelPigeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, generic sex hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPigeon/pseuds/PastelPigeon
Summary: Cyborgs are weird.





	Your dick does what?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be opening writing commissions soon. If you're curious or want info follow me on my art blog, feel free to send me a message about them.  
> My blog if ya nasty:  
> garbage-bird.tumblr.com/

When he told you about his… predicament it was odd. How he lost his genitals becoming a cyborg and now has a phallic prosthetic. The strangest part about it was the fact it gave off Wi-Fi when erect. He told you when he was picking one out that it was an option, and thought it was funny. It was silver with green lights down the sides to match him. Everyone knew about it, the name of the network was ‘Genji’s Dick ;)’ with the password ‘Shame’ for fucks sake. Apparently, it was the best Wi-Fi in the base too so everyone chose to grin and bear it.

Genji was sitting in your bed with his cock in your hand. His mask was off and there was a smirk on his face. Your phone buzzed and you looked over to see Jesse had sent you a thumbs up. The fucker was urging you to bang Genji while complaining how slow the normal Wi-Fi was. You scowled at your phone which made Genji chuckle.

“I feel weird about everyone knowing when we fuck.” You said stroking his cock.

“It is nothing to be ashamed of.” he gave you a reassuring smile. Returning the smile you moved upwards to kiss him. His hands found their way to your hips as you placed your lips together. One of your hands rested on his chest, while the other kept his cock in place. Breaking the kiss you started to lower yourself closer to his crotch.

“Are you sure we don’t need any prep work?” you gave him a worried look.

“I made sure it was self-lubricating, I can last a long time.” He gave you another smirk.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“You won’t be so cocky when you’re on your back grasping at the sheets.” He whispered in your ear as he pushed down lightly, the tip of his cock prodding your entrance. “Can we get to the good part now?”

“Alright.” You were too flustered to say anything else. Slowly you lowered yourself onto his cock and sure enough it went in easy.

“Let me know when you want me to start moving. I know it is a lot to take in.” one hand was stroking your back as he spoke. You brought him into a kiss letting him slip his tongue in your mouth. It explored your mouth and massaged your tongue, making moan into the kiss. You could feel him start to pull you up to where he wanted you. Breaking the kiss you started to scold him.

“Hey! I didn’t tell you to start moving.” Your hands now on his chest as you sat up slightly. The shift in weight made you slide back down on him slightly, causing you to groan.  He chuckled and you shot him a glare.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t help myself.” He bit his synthetic bottom lip.

“I guess you can start since you already did.” giving him a half smile, you couldn’t stay mad at him.

He started to slowly thrust up into you, holding you in place. The curve and girth of his cock stretched your walls was enough to make your toes curl. A moan escaped your lips as he already brushed past a sweet spot. You knew he was a playboy in his past but how quickly he found it was ridiculous. Picking up the pace he started aiming for that spot, he wanted to make sure you got the most out of this. You started to push down into his trusts, which prompted him to groan. Bringing your arms back around his neck you kiss him again, hungry for every bit of the man you loved so much. His thrusting got more intense and he pushed you onto your back. Breaking the kiss the both of you locked eyes, and he slowed to a stop. Bringing a hand to cup your face he smiled.

“You’re so beautiful.” He pressed his forehead against yours.

“Such high praise from a man so handsome.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you t-” he cut you off with a deep kiss, hand locking into yours as he continued trusting.

His trusts were hard and deep making you mewl into his mouth. You were not going to last much longer if he kept this pace up. Grabbing onto his back you dug your nails into his artificial flesh. One of his hands gripped tightly on your hip as his movement became faster. He kept hitting that same spot that sent pleasure through your entire body.

“Gen- GENJI! I’m close.”

“So soon? I’m only getting started.” The smirk on his face let you know you were in for a long night. One well-placed trust sent you over the edge. He slowed down, trying not to over stimulate you. Burying your face into his chest you let out a long sigh. When he picked up the pace again you tried to hold on, already feeling boneless from your first orgasm of the night.

Two hours later you were on your side covered in sweat one leg on his shoulder. His trusting was uneven and sloppy, you knew he was close. He folded over himself slightly as his warm cum coated your insides. Pulling out he flopped down next to you, bringing you into his arms. All you could do was smile at him, your head too hazy from what had transpired. He gave you a soft kiss as the two of you drifted off to sleep.

“So how was it?” McCree asked taking a puff of his cigar.

“It was good.” A small smile on your lips as you watched Genji train.

“The better connection was good too.” McCree gave you a smirk.

“I hope you weren’t watching porn with my boyfriend’s dick.”

“That’s between me and my browser history darlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> That Reaper fic I've been working on is almost done. I keep having mad writers block for it, now that this is done I'll try to finish it. Anyway I hope you liked this silly fic and I'll be writing another chapter for it.


End file.
